Danny Phantom: Vlad's Return
by Greetings Friend
Summary: Now that people know Danny's secret he's having a better time. Who will be out for revenge and what did happen to the Ecto-Skeleton, anyways? Hhhmmm? DannyXSam


It was a warm summer's day. Danny was waiting outside Sam's house to walk to school with her. When Sam came out she said "where's Tucker?"

"He's in a town meeting, now that he's mayor he's got duties to attend to he says" said Danny.  
As they were walking to school, holding hands, Sam looked at Danny and said "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Danny

"There's something wrong I can tell. Come on Danny you can tell me."

"Fine." Danny sighed. "What if people treat me different now that they know I saved the world? I might get shallow again like I did last time when Dash invited me to his party.""

"You won't get like that again you learned your lesson last time you're better than that."

"Are you sure?" Danny was looking at the floor.

"Danny I'll show you how sure I am." and with that Sam grabbed Danny's arms, he looked up, she spun him round to face her, linked her arms around Danny's neck and kissed him on the lips. Danny, who was taken aback by this, didn't argue and kissed Sam back. They looked into each other's eyes until they heard the Casper High school bell then Danny said "we're gonna be late for school. We'll have to fly to get there in time."

"I'm not complaining" said Sam.

"Hold on then" said Danny as changed into his ghostly form. Sam linked her arms around his neck and Danny lifted her into the air.

* * *

After the last bell went everybody ran out the doors of Casper High. Danny and Sam walked down the stairs holding hands. "Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Nothing's changed except that-" Danny was cut off by Sam who said;

"Except that like ten girls flirted with you and asked you out." she said

"But I didn't flirt with them back or say yes when they asked me out."

"I know but still."

"I can see your getting stressed Sam. So let's go to Nasty Burger. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

When they were at Nasty Burger Sam had a salad and a soda while Danny had a burger and a soda. While they were eating, Paulina came in and headed towards Danny and Sam. Sam, who was sitting opposite the door and Danny, saw Paulina coming over, (Danny used to have a big crush on Paulina before Sam and him got together. Sam didn't like her), Sam stood up, grabbed Danny by the shirt and kissed him on the lips. Danny was surprised but kissed Sam back anyway. Paulina saw this and pretended she was walking to Star, who was sitting on the other side of the room opposite them."What was that for?" said Danny looking at Sam.

"Nothing, I just felt like it." said Sam looking at Danny.

"So it had nothing to do with Paulina walking in and coming towards us."

"How did you..." said Sam as she blushed and sat down.

"I saw her reflection in the window behind you. Look Sam." Danny and Sam sat down. Then Danny took hold of Sam's hands. "I like you. You're my girlfriend not Paulina. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Danny."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't trust Paulina she's always trying to make me angry or jealous of her."  
Danny moved to sit next to Sam and put his arm around her.

"I'll say it again I like you not her" said Danny. Sam smiled at him and then they hugged.

"You're sweet." said Sam.

"I know." said Danny. "How about me and you go to Amity Hill tonight?"

"And do what?" said Sam.

"Talk, look at the stars." he said. Then he mumbled under his breath "kiss." Sam heard him and blushed.

"Okay then." said Sam.

"Awesome, I'll see you there about eight?"

"Cool. I'll be there."

Danny got up to let Sam get pass. As Sam walked out she turned to see Danny putting their food wrappers in the bin. He walked towards Sam with his hands in his pockets. Sam gazed at him as if he was from Mars. Danny turned around to see what she was looking at. He didn't see anything so he turned back round, smiled at her and shrugged as he said "what?" Sam came out of her gaze and dragged Danny out of the front door. Danny was so startled that he started to stumble at first. Then he his balance caught up with him and he stopped, which made Sam stop. Danny looked at her and said "what are you doing Sam? First you started staring at me and then you dragged me out of Nasty Burger. What's wrong?"  
Sam walked toward Danny and kissed him on the cheek. "That was for being sweet. This is for everything else." Sam put her hands on his face and started to kiss him. Danny stumbled back and kissed her back for a while but then he pulled away. Sam looked at him then walked away. Danny ran after her. "Sam." he called. Sam started to run and went into the park and sat on a bench near the fountain in the middle of the park. Danny ran to the bench and sat down next to Sam. Nobody said anything for a while then Danny said "why did you do that back there?"

"I don't know. I just felt that I couldn't give you anything back in return when you were being so sweet to me. And you looked cute. So I went for it." said Sam.

"Well thanks but you said that you didn't like getting kissed in public places."

"That's why I tried to drag you somewhere more private but you stopped so I came here because everybody's still at Nasty Burger probably."

"Oh. It's just that I... well I... um..." Danny looked at the floor thinking of what to say. In the end he did what Sam had intended to do. So he looked up at Sam but she was looking at the fountain. He tapped her shoulder. She turned around they locked eyes. Sam went to say something but as soon as she opened her mouth Danny put his finger on her lips and went "SSSSSSHHHHHH." Sam closed her mouth and Danny put his hand on her face and kissed her. Sam kissed him back and locked her arms around his neck. Danny moved his hands to her waist. It was more making out that kissing.  
When they were done they smiled at each other and Sam put her head on Danny's shoulder and Danny put his arm round Sam's shoulder. They sat like that for ten minutes looking at each other, smiling and talking. Until Sam said "I've got to go home." she then stood up.

"Yeah. Me too but I'll see you at eight on Amity Hill. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be there Danny."

"Awesome, bye, then."

"Bye." They kissed and hugged goodbye then walked in opposite directions to go home.

* * *

It was starting to get dark and the stars were coming out. Sam and Danny were sitting next to each other under the tree on Amity Hill. Danny had his arm around Sam and she was leaning against his chest. A shooting star went across the sky.  
"Look a shooting star. Why don't you make a wish Sam." said Danny.

"Thanks but no thanks, all my wishes have come true." she said looking up at Danny.

"So have mine" said Danny as he put his hands on Sam's face and leaned in for a kiss but as Sam kissed him back something fell down towards them.

"What's that?" said Sam.

"Another shooting star?" Danny guessed.

"That's not a shooting star. It's coming straight towards us" said Sam. Danny and Sam got up and ran out of the way.  
"If it's not a shooting star then what is it?" said Sam

"Only one way to find out." said Danny. They walked up to the thing that fell from the sky. "Sam look."

"Oh my gosh, it's Danielle. But how?"

"I don't know but we need to get her to my house my parents will know what to do."

* * *

Once they were at Danny's house Sam opened the door because Danny was carrying Danielle.  
"Hi kids. Who's that and why is she unconscious?" asked Maddie, Danny's mum.

"This is Danielle. Me and Sam were on the hill and she just came out of nowhere." said Danny.

"What were you doing on the hill?"

"Homework." said Danny and Sam together looking at each other and blushing.

"I'll go and bandage her up and put her in the guest room." Danny gave Danielle to Maddie. Then she headed upstairs.

"It's getting late now. I better be getting home." said Sam.

"I'll walk you" said Danny.

"Thanks" said Sam, she held Danny's hand and kissed him on the cheek. They walked out of the house hand in hand and set off down the street.

"What do you think happened to Danielle." asked Sam.

"I don't know but I bet it's something to do with Vlad." said Danny.

"But nobody's seen him since he tried to stop the 'Disastroid' but failed."

"Exactly. He didn't come back after the 'Disastroid'. He stayed in space and then Danielle has fallen from the sky unconscious. Vlad's the only one who has tried to destroy Danielle."

"So you're saying that when Danielle went into space for some reason Vlad was there and tried to destroy her because he never got what he wanted from her. What did he want from her anyway?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do please tell me."

"Okay. He wanted the perfect son like me so he kept trying to make one exactly like me. He accidently made Danielle and tricked her into catching me. Then she found out what was happening and helped me defeat him."

"He's one crazed up fruit loop."

"That's what I said."

* * *

Sam and Danny arrived Sam's house.

"Keep me posted about Danielle. Okay?" said Sam.

"Okay." said Danny.

"See you tomorrow." said Sam and they hugged each other then gave each other a goodnight kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Sam." said Danny.

"Goodnight Danny" said Sam then she closed the door and Danny walked home and said to himself "I should walk Sam home more often."

* * *

When Danny got home he ran upstairs to the guest room to see if Danielle was awake. And she was. Maddie was bandaging her head up.

"Hi Danielle. How you feeling?" said Danny.

"Fine thanks to your mum." said Danielle.

"It was no trouble dear. Right then you need rest if you need anything just call for me or Danny." said Maddie.

"Thanks for everything" said Danni

"You're welcome Danielle" said Maddie as she walked out the door.

"So what happened to you?" asked Danny as he sat on the bed.

"Vlad happened." said Danielle.

"I knew it. What did he do?"

"Well I went into space to see that 'Disasteroid' up close. When I got up there I heard someone behind me saying my name. I turned round but I couldn't see anything. Then something punched me and went forwards and got knocked into an asteroid. Then I heard this evil laugh then Vlad appeared from where I got hit. Then I used this new power I got to freeze him but he got out of it."

"I've got that power too." Danny interrupted. "What happened after that?"

"After that" Danni continued. "I tried my ghostly wail on him but it didn't affect him he just laughed at me and called me a stupid little girl. Then he duplicated himself like fifty times and used his ectoplasm power on me then I fell. I managed to steer myself to you and Sam when you were kissing her under that tree. That's all I remember though."Danny blushed.

"What've you been up to since I saw you last?" asked Danny.

"Travelling the world, fighting ghosts and relaxing." said Danielle.

"What are you going to do after you've recovered?"

"I don't know I'm getting board of travelling. I want to stay in one place and settle down. But I don't have a family. You're so lucky you've got family and friends who care for you. I don't have anyone."

"That's not true you've got me and you know what."

"What?"

"I say you can stay with us for a while."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Danny." said Danielle as she hugged Danny round the waist.

"Okay then you need to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. Night Danielle" said Danny as he headed towards the door and turned off the light.

"Night, Danny." Danielle yawned then she went to sleep.

Downstairs in the basement Maddy was working on a new invention when Danny came down and asked "what do you think of Danielle?"

"She seems like a very nice girl even though Vlad made her trying to make you and that she's half ghost." said Maddie.

"How do you-"

"When you went to walk Sam home me and Danielle started talking about how she knew you and what happened to her. I can't believe Vlad would do something like this to someone like Danielle."

"I know."

"She also told me about the homework you and Sam were working on." Maddie said as she winked at Danny. Danny blushed again.

"Can Danielle stay here until she recovers?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks mum." Danny hugged Maddie and went upstairs to call Sam and tell her about Danielle.

* * *

_The next day._

It was another warm summer morning Sam came out of her house where Danny was waiting for her. When she came out Danny stood up from where he was sitting and they hugged and held hands. As they set off for school Sam asked Danny "does Danielle have a family?"

"No, I think I'm the closest thing to family she's got. She's like a sister to me." said Danny.

"If you two are so close then why don't your parents adopt her?"

"That's a really good idea Sam. But I don't think that my folks will do it. I mean don't you think that they have enough trouble with me being a half ghost."

"Can't you just ask them? I mean even you said last night on the phone that you'd worry about her going in case she got hurt again."

"Yeah but..."

"Yeah but nothing. Look Danny she already looks like your sister anyway more than Jazz does."

"I know."

"Good now that that's settled, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sam, what is it?"

"Do you still like Valerie?" Danny stopped walking and faced Sam.

"Sam we've been over this."

"I know. I just need to know for sure."

"Sam." groaned Danny.

"Please Danny. Just answer the question."

"Okay, Sam I..." Danny then kissed Sam on the lips and she kissed him back. They looked into each other's eyes and Danny finished his answer "I like Valerie as a friend but I like you way, way more."

"How much more?"

"Enough to do this." and then Danny kissed Sam again.

"Okay I believe you." said Sam. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Is it about the girls I used to like?"

"No."

"Then ask away."

"Do you remember that dream ghost that sent everybody to sleep with those helmets?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what was your dream about?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You got to see mine. So I want to hear about yours."

"Are you sure because I'm only telling you this cause you're going to get it out of me anyway. This is a total invasion of privacy."

"How can it be when you're telling me?"

"Fine then my dream was about when I got an A+ on my science report, Dash was our friend, I was quarter-back for the football team, and everyone knew I was half ghost, every girl in school fancied me and you were my girlfriend and we kissed. Danny let go of Sam's hand and said "Okay we're going to be late for school we better run.", but before Danny could run, Sam got hold of his arm spun him round and kissed him on the lips.

"Danny there's no reason to be embarrassed. I had the same dream remember and I'm not embarrassed that you saw it. Okay maybe I was at first but not now. I think it's sweet for you to dream about me."

"Really?" asked Danny as he put out his hand.

"Really." said Sam taking his hand then they carried on walking.

"Why did you ask about that now? That happened month's ago." said Danny.

"Well... I... um..."stammered Sam as she looked for an excuse. Then Danny figured it out "you had that dream again didn't you?" Sam let go of Danny's hand.

"Wow look at the time we're gonna be late for school." said Sam blushing. "We better run if we want to make it in time. Don't want to be late on the last day of school before the summer holidays." Danny grabbed Sam by the arm before she could run and said

"School can wait. This is important." then he kissed her on the lips.

"Sam there's no reason to be embarrassed. I told you my dream and I'm not embarrassed well I was at first but not anymore. I think it's nice for you to dream about me."

"Honestly?" said Sam, as she put her hand out.

"Honestly." said Danny grabbing Sam's hand.

"Danny we really should be getting to school or Lancer will give us detention on the last day of school."

"I know."

"So let's run if we want to get there on time." As Sam ran she felt as if she was being lifted into the air. She looked down it looked like she was. Then she looked up and saw Danny and he said "or we could fly if we want to get to school on time." Sam didn't even what he said, but giggled anyway, she was too busy looking at him adoringly to notice what he said. "I like flying with you Danny." said Sam.

"I like flying with you too Sam." said Danny. "Next stop Casper High."

* * *

After school had finished, Danny had walked Sam home, then went home to see how Danielle was doing. When he walked in the front door his eyes landed on a piece of paper that read:  
_'Danny,  
Me and Danielle have gone shopping for a new wardrobe for Danielle. Might be a while, if you get hungry I've put meatloaf in the fridge. Jazz has gone to psychology camp early and your father is at a ghost hunting camp. Be good.  
Love mum  
P.S. I need to talk to you later about something.'_

When Danielle and Maddie returned home it was seven o'clock. Danni and Maddy had about five shopping bags on each arm. "Why don't you go and put these new clothes in your wardrobe Danni dear." said Maddie.

"Okay then, thank you for taking me shopping Mrs Fenton." said Danielle.

"What have I told you Danielle call me Maddie?"

"Okay then, thank you for taking me shopping, Maddie." Then Danielle hugged Maddie round the waist, ran up to Danny and said "you're mum's the best." then ran upstairs.

"So mum what did you want to talk to me about?" said Danny.

"I wanted to talk about Danielle. She told me about not having a family and about how you're like a brother to her." said Maddy.

"She's like a sister to me

"So since she's got nowhere to go and I like her and you like her. I was thinking that we could adopt her. I'd have to talk to your father about it and arrange it but other than that it's all good. What do you think Danny?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'll just go and call your father to see what he thinks."

"I'll go and talk to Danielle to see what she thinks. Thanks mum." Danny ran upstairs to (the guest room now Danielle's room) Danielle's room to tell her the good news.

* * *

When Danny went into Danielle's room she was on the bed reading a girl magazine. "Danielle if you want to read my comics just ask me. But just don't sneak them and pretend you're reading something else." said Danny.

"How did you know? Asked Danielle.

"I used to do the same with Jazz's diary when I was your age. I can tell the difference between pretending to flip the page and actually flipping the page." said Danny.

"Okay I'll ask next time."

"Danielle you know that you wanted to settle down." said Danny.

"Yeah." said Danielle putting down the magazine and the comic to look at Danny.

"Well mum says she likes you too much to let you go away."

"Really." said Danielle looking excited.

"So mum says your staying her and won't take no for an answer." said Danny.

"You mean I'm going to have a family. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Danni with glee. Does that mean your family is my family now?"

"Yep. Every single person."

"So that means your mum and dad are mine too."

"Yep."

"Then that means you're my big brother."

"And you're my little sister."

"I can't believe I finally have a family." Then Danielle jumped off her bed and hugged Danny then went downstairs and hugged Maddie and said "thank you mum." Maddie had tears in her eyes and knelt down to hug Danielle back.

"Before we do anything Danielle I need to know something." said Maddie.

"What do you need to know mum?" asked Danielle.

"When's your birthday?"

* * *

_Three months later_

It was the first day back to school Danny, Jazz (Danny's sister), Danielle, Maddy and Jack (Danny's dad) were eating breakfast. There was a clank of the post box and everybody looked at the front door.

"It's just the post I'll get it." said Danny. He got up from where he was sitting, walked over to the door, opened it got the post and walked back inside closing the door with his foot. He walked over to the table while flicking through the post seeing who they were for. He gave a parcel to Jazz, a letter to Maddy, a letter to Jack, kept one to himself (even though it was addressed to his parents it was from his school probably his report card) and then gave a letter to Danielle and said "here's a letter for you Danielle." Danielle rubbed her hands together to get the toast off of her hands. She ripped the envelope open with her nail and slipped out the piece of paper in it she started reading it and screamed "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" This made Danny, who had a mouthful of cereal in his mouth, jump and he spat out all of his cereal onto floor. "What is it? What does it say that made you scream?" said Danny.

"It's a certificate that says when I was born and that I'm officially a member of the family."

"Let me see that." said Danny as Danielle handed him the certificate from across the table. He started reading the certificate out loud_. "Certificate of Approval"."Danielle Fenton, born on the 18th of May". "_Parents Jack and Maddy Fenton". Now you're officially part of the family."

"Now I finally have a sister." said Jazz hugging Danielle as Danny caught her eye. "But having a brother is good to."

"Now that you're a Fenton, Danielle. You get to paint your bedroom whatever colour you like." said Jack.

"Cool." said Danielle.

Maddy looked at the clock and said "is that the time. Danny, Jazz you better get to school. You don't want to be late on your first day back. Danielle you don't want to be late on your first day at school. Come on leave your breakfast and get your bags." Danielle, Danny and Jazz left their breakfast, picked their bags off the floor, said bye to Jack and Maddy, opened the front door and set off for school.

* * *

On the way there they picked up Sam from her house and set off again. Sam and Danny were holding hands. Jazz was on Sam's right and Danielle on Danny's left. "Danielle's officially part of the family now." said Danny to Sam.

"Really? Congratulations." said Sam.

"The approval certificate came this morning in the post." said Danielle.

"What did you put down as the day she was born and how old she is?" said Sam.

"The 2nd of October. The day me and Danny met and they put down I was twelve." said Danielle.

"Which school are you going?"

"Casper Elementary."

"It's about two blocks away from Casper High. We pass it every time we walk to school. I've never noticed it before." said Jazz.

"I can finally settle down with a family." said Danielle.

"Look we're nearly at your new school. Have a nice day Danielle." said Jazz as they came to a halt at the school gate. There were children playing on the school grounds then all was silent. Everybody looked to where Danielle, Danny, Sam and Jazz were. "Everybody's looking." said Danielle.

"Then you won't have a problem making friends. Will you?" said Danny.

"No." said Danielle. "Bye, see you after school."

"We'll be waiting right here." said Jazz.

"Okay then." said Danielle. She hugged Sam, Danny and Jazz round the waist. Before she went she said to them "wish me luck."

"Good luck." said Danny, Sam and Jazz at the same time. As Danielle walked into the school gates a girl and a boy came up to her and said "Hi my name's Annabeth." said the girl.

"Hi my name's Percy." said the boy.

"Hi I'm Danielle. I'm new to this school." said Danielle.

"We could show you around if you like." said Annabeth.

"Okay then." said Danielle.

"So how do you know Danny Phantom?" Percy asked.

"He's my brother." Danielle said.

"You're so lucky." Annabeth said.

"I know. He's the best." Danielle said. Danny smiled as Danielle and her new friends walked into the school Sam came up to Danny and said "she's right you know you are the best." Danny smiled again and put his arm around Sam's waist. Then they walked to school with Jazz behind them. But what they didn't know was that Vlad was dying and he wanted revenge on the whole world especially Danny and Danielle Phantom.

* * *

After school Danny, Sam and Jazz went to Casper Elementary to wait for Danielle. When she came out she had Luke on one side of her and Ashley on the other and a crowd of kids behind them. "Danielle!" Danny shouted. "Over here." Everybody looked to where the voice came from then they all looked at Danielle in amazement. "Come on Danielle we're getting something to eat, you coming?" Danny said.

"Yeah." Danielle said. "Bye Percy. Bye Annabeth. Thanks for showing me round." Then she ran towards Danny, Jazz and Sam. They set off down the street to Nasty Burger. "How was your day at school?" Sam asked.

"It was okay apart from that I hardly got to spend any time with Annabeth and Percy." said Danielle.

"Why not?" asked Jazz.

"Because loads of other people kept asking how I knew Danny. Then when I told them he was my brother they kept crowding me and trying to get me to be friends with them, just so they could get popular. I said no because I don't like being used." said Danielle.

* * *

When they got to Nasty Burger Sam and Danny sat next to each other while Jazz and Danielle sat opposite them. Danny and Danielle had a burger and a soda while Sam and Jazz had a salad and a soda. When they were eating Danielle said "did you hear that?"

"What?" Jazz asked.

"Someone said my name." said Danielle.

"Did you hear that?" Danny asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Someone said my name too and it sounded like... Never mind it can't be. I must be hearing things." said Danny.

"Sounded like Vlad. So did the voice who said my name." said Danielle. After she said that a voice that they all heard said "I want my revenge."

"Vlad is that you?" said Danielle.

"How did you guess my dear?" said the voice and then a head popped out through the table. It was Vlad.

"You look different. Have you done something to your hair?" said Jazz.

"No." said Vlad.

"You look like you're ill." said Danielle.

"Well when you're a floating space domad, you've been hit by the 'Disastroid', you've had no food or water for 2 months and you're dying. You tend to look horrible." said Vlad got all of his body out the table and started floating above their heads.

"Wait, you're dying?" said Sam.

"Didn't I just say that? Yes I'm dying. But because I was in space with nothing to do I've been saving my power to destroy you two." Vlad said as he pointed at Danny and Danielle. "With you two out of the picture then I can finally rule the world."

"As if, nobody on this planet likes you they wouldn't let you take over the world." said Danny.

"You've tried it once and that didn't work. So what makes you think they'll let you do it again?" said Danielle.

"Easy they give me power or else they get burned alive." said Vlad then he made a flame of fire appear from his hand.

"You've got a new power?" said Jazz.

"Yes Danny and Danielle get to freeze things. While I get to burn them." said Vlad.

"Enough talk let's get this over and done with. I've got food to eat." said Danielle as her and Danny changed into their ghost form.

"That's not fair two against one let's even it out a bit." said Vlad then he duplicated himself so then there was two of them. Danny and Danielle used their ghostly wail on both the Vlads. The two Vlads, Danny and Danielle went intangible so they didn't hit the roof of Nasty Burger. Once they were outside there was only one Vlad.

"Where's the other Vlad?" said Danielle.

"I don't know." said Danny. As they looked around for the other Vlad the Vlad they were fighting hit Danny and Danielle in the back. They forgot about finding the other Vlad and started fighting the one in front of them.

Inside Nasty Burger Sam and Jazz were watching all this from the window. They decided to go and help Danny and Danielle but when Sam and Jazz turned around but, to their surprise, they came face to the Vlad that Danny and Danielle were looking for. Vlad grabbed them and flew off.  
Outside Danny and Danielle were still fighting Vlad. They didn't notice that the other Vlad had Jazz and Sam. Then the Vlad that Danny and Danielle were fighting stopped and said "until the next time." then he faded away. There was screaming coming from above Danny and Danielle's head they looked up and saw Vlad with Sam and Jazz in his arms. Danny and Danielle flew up to get them but Vlad looked back and laughed. Then he flew away at a pace not even Danny could reach (which must have been fast because Danny was fast really fast). Vlad got away with Jazz and Sam but he could still hear them screaming. Danny and Danielle both changed back to human form then walked on the sidewalk. After a moment's silence Danny finally said "let's go home. Mum and dad will know what to do."

"Okay then." said Danielle.  
But when they walked through the door the house was empty and trashed. As if there was a struggle. Danny and Danielle looked around the messy parentless house. There were papers and holes in the wall from where Vlad had tried to hit them with his Ecto shooting power. Danny put his hand on Danielle's shoulder she looked up at him. "Let's go to the Op centre. There's cameras up there it might show us what happened." said Danny. Then they walked up to the Op centre. Once they were up there they saw on the tape that Vlad had captured their parents by using a sort of gas to make them pass out. Danny walked away the camera recording and looked out of the window. "He's took our parents, Jazz and my girlfriend. He's made it personal." said Danny.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Danielle.

"Well we go to Vlad's mansion rescue everyone then fight him."

"Okay then."  
They then they flew through set off to Wisconsin to where Vlads mansion was.

When they arrived the place was a mess. "Look at this place." said Danny when they landed outside the castle.

"What happened?" asked Danielle,

"Amity Park wasn't happy that the mayor tried to take over the world, get one hundred bazillion dollars and find out he was a ghost." said Danny. As they approached the door and were about to go in Danny faced Danielle and said "I need you to go intangible and don't do anything 'til I give you the signal."

"Why?" asked Danielle.

"Just trust me. Okay?"

"Okay." said Danielle as she turned intangible. He stopped and turned around but couldn't see any movement. So he shrugged and carried on walking.

* * *

When they were inside there was a flash of pink light and a net fell over Danny (Danielle, who was intangible, didn't get caught in the net. She was waiting for Danny's signal). Danny went intangible, floated through the floor and then reappeared on the floor solid again "Is that the best you've got." shouted Danny looking around for Vlad.

"Do you still think I'm a... How did you put it? A crazed up fruit loop?" said Vlad appearing out of the shadows and into the light, for Danny and Danielle to see.

"Yes. I think you've got even crazier if that's possible." said Danny.

"Then no that's not the best I've got. Oh no Daniel I'm just getting started." said Vlad.

"Danny you remember the Ecto-skeleton your father built?" said Vlad.

"The one that helped me put the ghost king in the coffin of sleep?" said Danny.

"Yes that one. I guess you do remember it." said Vlad.

"Do you have them?" asked Danny.

"Yes. But I couldn't figure out how to use it without losing power." said Vlad.

"Oh well. If you could return it that would be great." said Danny.

"I couldn't figure out how to work it properly. So I made it into a robot instead. Isn't that great? Well maybe not for you but for me it is." and with that Vlad with drew a remote control from inside his cape. He pressed a green on the remote and out of a door, behind Vlad, came out a green and white robot.

"As I made it into a robot I saw one of your hairs in it. So I combined your DNA with the robot. Now, not only has the robot got your powers it's got your powers 10 times better." said Vlad laughing evilly. Vlad pressed a green button on the remote and then shouted "attack!"  
The robot ran at Danny at top speed and knocked him into the wall were a bookcase was. Danny tried to get up but couldn't, then the bookcase fell on him. He was knocked unconscious and automatically turned back into his human form.

* * *

When Danny woke up he was hanging of a wall in a dungeon. On the wall opposite him were Sam, Jazz, Maddie and Jack staring at him. "Oh good your awake. What's the plan to get out of here?" asked Jazz  
"Danielle!" shouted Danny. Then from the door came a green glow and then the door blew off its hinges. "Yes Danny?" said Danielle as she flew though the door.

"Danielle? I didn't know you were here. We could just hear Danny and Vlad talking. Where have you been?" asked Maddie.

"Danny said for me to go intangible but didn't tell me why. Now I get why. He said for me to go intangible in case this happened." said Danielle setting everybody free.

"He's so predictable. So now if I look down I'll see the Spectre Deflector on me." Danny said looking down to see it around his waist. "How did I guess? And now I bet he didn't lock it with the key." said Danny as he pressed a button to unlock the Spectre Deflector. It slipped right of his skinny body. "That dude is so predictable that it's unbelievable."

"I'm impressed Danny who thought that you actually thought a plan." said Jazz.

"Now what do we do?" asked Sam walking towards Danny and standing next to him. Danny turned into his ghostly form and then held onto Sam's hand and squeezed it. Sam squeezed his hand back.

"Vlad stole the Ecto-skeleton and made it into a robot. He also used my DNA to combine it with the robot. So now the robot's got all my powers. Except one." said Danny.

"Which one?" Danielle and Sam asked at the same time.

"The power when I can freeze stuff."

"You mean the power that helped you destroy Undergrowth?"

"Yep. I can probably freeze the robot then destroy it. Sorry dad by the way."

"It doesn't matter son. Vlad's just made it personal by stealing my invention." said Jack.

"But Vlad has gotten way too powerful and fast for me. He can shoot fire out of his hands now. There's no way I can beat him now."

"The Danny I know doesn't give up on anything and anybody, apart from school. There's got to be something to slow him down or drain his powers." said Danielle.  
Maddy's mind clicked.

"I've just remembered something." said Maddie. Danny, Danielle, Jack, Jazz and Sam looked at her as she started pulling something out of her pocket. It looked like a green and white ray gun.

"What's that?" asked Danny looking at the device up and down.

"It's called the ghost away ray. It gets rid of any ghosts speed and powers. But something's wrong with it and it only gets rid of their powers and speed for about an hour. Danielle helped me test it. All you do is turn the dial to drain power. Then you press the button to activate it." Maddie explained smiling and giving the device to Danny. Danny took the device out of her hand.

"An hour is all I need." said Danny.

"Danny, promise you'll be careful." said Sam looking at Danny. "Vlad is more powerful and wants more revenge. You could get hurt." said Sam looking at floor worried. Danny put his fingers under Sam's chin and raised he face to meet his. They looked into each other's eyes and Danny said "I promise."  
Then they kissed. After Danny faced Danielle and said "I need you to go intangible again, just in case something else goes wrong."

"Okay Danny, I got your back." said Danielle. Then she turned intangible. As Danny walked out the archway door he turned to look at Sam. She was biting her nails and looking at the floor. Danny turned intangible, flew over to Sam then in her ear whispered "I'll be fine."  
Sam turned to her left where the voice came from and there she came face to face with Danny.

"Danny you should be out there fighting." said Sam.

"I know, I should." said Danny putting his feet on the floor. "But I wanted to see if you ok."

"I'm fine. Really, Danny, I'm totally fine."

"No you're not you're biting your lip and playing with your hair."

"So?"

"So... You only do that when you're nervous or worried."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You normally do it when I'm facing Vlad. You don't notice it but I do. Sam I'll be fine honestly."

"Okay, Danny I trust you."

Then Danny took a step forward and looked into Sam's eyes and Sam looked into his eyes. Then Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. Sam linked her arms around Danny's neck and then they kissed. Danny and Sam ran through the arch door and into the next room were the fight was taking place.

Danny let go of Sam's hand and got the ghost away ray out of his pocket. Then he ran behind a suit of armour that was a perfect place to get a clear shot of Vlad. Once Danny had lined up his shot he waited until Vlad was turned the other way talking to his Maddie hologram and shot him. Vlad didn't even flinch. It was as if nothing had happened. He was still talking to his Maddy hologram like he was before.  
Then Danny shouted "hey psycho!" Vlad turned around and gave Danny evils. "Have you been to a therapist yet? Because by the looks of you, it looks like you need one!"  
Vlad went to change into his ghost form but nothing happened. He tried again but still nothing. He tried again and again until he got frustrated and shouted "why can't I turn into a ghost?"

"Because I blasted you with a ray that makes your powers go. But don't worry it's only temporary."

"Infernal boy. Since I can't take care of you I guess my-" he was cut off because Jack shouted "you mean my ...!"

"It's not yours anymore!" Vlad shouted back. "As I was saying my ..." Vlad never got to finish his sentence because just then he went flying into the wall. He looked from where he landed, on his bookshelf, and to his surprise he saw Danni, her hands glowing green.

"Leave my dad alone!" Danni said.

"I'm your father not that bumbling buffoon."

"He's more of a father than you ever were."

"No matter. I will eliminate you all." With that Vlad pulled a remote out of his pocket and the Ecto-skeleton came shooting, kicking and every other move you could think of, trying to attack Danny and Danni. However this was no match for Danny and Danni, they soon destroyed it. As the Ecto-skeleton went flying, it knocked down one of the pillars that held up the mansion. The mansion started to shake and grown. Bits of roof were falling; one landed on Vlad and knocked him out cold. No-one seemed to notice.

"IT'S GONNA HEAVE!" Yelled Jack running for the exit everybody followed him. When everybody got to a safe distance the mansion just collapsed. Everybody watched as the mansion collapsed. Maddie started to go around everyone o check if they had any bruises or injuries. Everyone was fine.

"Where's Vlad?" Danni asked. Everyone looked at mansion with wide eyes and in shock.

"He's probably still in there. Most likely, he got knocked out by a falling piece of roof." Jazz said.

"At least this way he can't cause anymore pain." Danni said, trying to look on the bright side of things. Everybody knew that it wasn't true because every other ghost that Danny was dead and yet they still caused him pain. Vlad just being dead meant that no-one was after him and gave him a motive of revenge on every one of them.

* * *

One the way home nobody spoke, they were feeling guilty for what they did. Danny and Sam were looking at the floor of the Fenton RV, Jazz was looking down at her hands, Jack was looking out of the window, Maddie was keeping her eyes on the road and Danni was looking to person to person with an frustrated look on her face. Even though it wasn't their fault, Vlad brought this upon himself, apparently Danni though this too.

"Look, this is nobody's fault, apart from Vlad's. He has hurt us, ghosts and lots of other people all in one way or another. He got what he deserved; this was Mother Nature's way of telling him, his time was up and the hurting stops today." Danni said. Everybody was silent for a few moments, as they took in what Danni had said.

"She's right you know." Jazz spoke up. "Vlad brought this on himself and we shouldn't be feeling guilty because we didn't do anything bad. We just defeated the bad guy, which came to an unfortunate end for him."

"We should be feeling sorry for him either, it was his fault. He brought it on himself." Danny added onto Jazz's comment. The group felt like a huge weight had been lifted and started to talk again. After all, it wasn't their fault.


End file.
